Alquimia Fraternal
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Una noche random en la vida de los hermanos Elric


En Lion las cosas seguían tensas, mucho más tras la aparición de los hermanos Elric y descubriendo la farsa que llevaba a cabo el sumo sacerdote de la ciudad. Aunque habían provocado el caos, no podían hacer nada más que irse a la siguiente misión que les ordenase Mustang. Sin embargo, decidieron pasar una última noche en la ciudad, descansando de todo el combate del día anterior.

Al no parecía animado en absoluto, y eso lo notó Ed en la cama. No dejaba de moverse en toda la noche, sin poder dormir. Al final se molestó tanto que tuvo que encender la luz y gritarle enfadado. Nada más ver su cara, observó unas cristalinas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Ed: ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?

Al: No... nada... No te preocupes Nii-san...

Ed: No, llevas toda la noche moviéndote y sin dejarme dormir. ¡Quiero que me digas qué te pasa!

Al: No...

Ed: ¿Es por todo lo que esta pasando ahora? -se separa un poco de él-.

Al: No hemos conseguido nada, sino que lo hemos empeorado además...

Ed: No digas eso... Puede que esa piedra fuese falsa... Pero puede que la siguiente no lo sea.

Al: Pero... hemos destrozado las ilusiones de las personas... Y ni siquiera estamos más cerca de poder recuperar tu brazo...

Ed: Idiota... No importa eso ahora mismo...

Entonces Ed abrazó a su hermanito, triste, y apretó la cabeza contra su pecho. En él, Al lloró desconsoladamente, mientras su hermano le acariciaba el cabello. De repente Al movió su cabeza, subiendo a la altura de la de su hermano y besándole en los labios, a la vez que pronunció un dulce gemido. Ed se sorprendió pero apenas se apartó. Sentir ese tipo de besos por primera vez le hizo sentirse bien. En su corazón realmente sentía lo mismo que Al, y ese cariño que le mostraba no hacia más que desbordar de alegría y pasión su corazón.

Poco a poco los dedos de Al recorrieron el cuerpo de su querido nii-san, que se dejaba completamente hacer lo que quisiera, echándose hacia atrás en la cama y disfrutando del placer del momento. Igualmente sacó su lengua y empezó a recorrer con la puntita el cuello y el pecho de Ed, que no pudo más que agarrarle de la cabeza y acariciar su pelo, mientras bajaba por su estómago. Sabía que estaban haciendo algo prohibido, que le excitaba mucho más, y apenas podía disimular el bulto que le estaba apareciendo en la entrepierna. Bulto que pronto, sería dejado al descubierto por su hermanito. Ed notó como la lengua jugaba y acariciaba todo el miembro, de arriba a abajo e insaciablemente. Las mejillas de Al se pusieron coloradas mientras lo introducía en su boca, humedeciéndolo completamente y jugando con toda su lengua en él.

Mientras Ed sentía como su hermano la llegaba a meter hasta la garganta, provocando un gran gemido por su parte, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que deseaba verle sonreír. Así que, con cuidado, le levantó y se echó sobre él a besarle la boca, mientras introducía su mano por dentro del pantalón y empezaba a acariciar su miembro pequeño. Empezó a masturbarlo mientras jugaba con su lengua, sintiendo el sabor de su propio miembro en la boca de Al, algo que le parecía muy excitante. Le bajó los pantalones mientras lo hacía, y empezó a acariciar su miembro húmedo con el suyo propio, moviendo insistentemente las caderas, pidiendo más.

Entonces ambos se posicionaron uno encima del otro, chupándose los miembros a la vez y agitándolos sin parar. Ambos estaban enloqueciendo de placer, queriendo exprimir al máximo al otro chupándoselo con más fuerza y velocidad. Ed empezó a notar la corrida de su hermano, mientras este enloquecía por su lengua y su boca. Mientras notaba las convulsiones él también se corrió, lanzando un gran suspiro de relax.

Ed: E-eso ha estado... bien... -dijo limpiándose la boca con las sábanas, mientras se movía para ir a junto de su hermano.

Al: L-lo siento... no lo pude evitar... Sentí que lo necesitaba...

Ed: No te preocupes tonto... Ahora ya tenemos algo más que hacer entre hermanos... ¿no? -le respondió dándole un suave beso en los labios-.

Al: ¡S-sí! ¡Te quiero mucho nii-san!

Ed: Y yo, tonto... Y yo.


End file.
